


Unkiss Me

by Valisandre



Series: The Unseen Battles of Azeroth [1]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, I'm Sorry, M/M, there is no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valisandre/pseuds/Valisandre
Summary: Unkiss me, untouch me, untake this heartI had to break the boys, I'm so sorry.





	Unkiss Me

Khadgar stared at him, shaking, his eyes boring into Anduin so much that the warrior was almost sure he could feel the glare in his soul. His eyes held tears, but Khadgar was refusing to let them fall. He wouldn’t be made anymore of a fool by Anduin. 

 

He grabbed his things, at least what he could pack in a satchel and started to storm past Anduin and out of the room. Anduin grabbed his arm, but Khadgar jerked it out of his grip, the start of a spell on his lips. 

 

“Don’t do this, Khadgar... “ 

 

“Do what, Anduin? Leave? Isn’t that what you want? You’ve made it clear enough that you are done with… whatever this was.” 

 

Anduin’s heart broke, this isn’t what he wanted, but he couldn’t tell Khadgar the truth. He was doing what he only knew how to do, keeping those he loved safe. He didn’t respond, just looked down at the floor. Khadgar made an almost pained noise as he left the room, just a few moments later Anduin heard the distinct sound of Khadgar casting a portal and the mage was gone. 

 

Khadgar collapsed on the floor of the library in Karazhan and let out a wracking sob. He wasn’t sure what he had expected, Anduin had been distant for weeks. When Khadgar finally confronted him, Anduin’s silence said all he needed to hear. He thought there was more to what they had, that he had found something he never thought he could have. It seemed Anduin had other ideas about what they had, and that it wasn’t more than a temporary thing. A way to grieve, he supposed. 

 

He cried for what felt like hours before he finally pulled himself off of the floor. He put up some half hearted wards, enough to keep him safe, before locating linen and collapsing in one of the beds. Tomorrow he would try to figure out his new life, his role as Guardian was still needed. 

 

Anduin stood on the balcony, looking towards the south, the direction that would lead him to Karazhan. He was tempted to get on a gryphon, to chase after Khadgar. He wanted to explain, wanted to tell him that he loved him so much it hurt. How much he was breaking on the inside. 

 

“The guards told me Khadgar left.” 

 

Anduin turned and faced his sister, Taria placing her hand on his shoulder. “He did.” 

 

“Was it really the only way, Anduin? It’s not fair to you, or to him. We could have kept him safe. Kept you both safe.” 

 

Anduin shook his head, turning his gaze back towards the south. “It was the only way. He’s safer in Karazhan than here with me.” 

“We could have done something, we have agents, we could have figured out who was making those threats. We still can do that, Anduin.” Taria pushed, she was devastated to see the heartbreak so plain on Anduin’s face. She could only imagine the heartache Khadgar himself was feeling. 

 

“It’s too late, Taria. I’ve lost him.” 


End file.
